Iya Houto Auto No Way Out
by Chi-san is AWESOMENESS
Summary: A mysterious biker gang has arrived in Konoha. The ANBU are trying their best to solve this mystery. Who are these people? And just where the hell are they staying? Full summary inside.


Hey guys! A new idea just popped into my head. It's not really that planned out yet, but here it is:

**SUMMARY: **A mysterious biker gang has arrived in Konoha, Their motives have not yet been found, but it seems that they do have targets. It's just that, no one knows who's next. The ANBU black – ops are doing their best to figure this mystery out. Who are these people. And where the hell are they staying?

:) You like? I won't be revealing the pairing(s) until I actually start the story. Please R&R so I can decide if I want to continue. Arigatou!

BTW, OOC characters.

-

**CHAPTER ONE**

**-**

_Who are these people and where are they staying? Our investigators, the ANBU are trying their best to figure it out. Now to Yamato, one of the top investigators._

_**We've been studying the scenes of the crimes for anything that will narrow down the suspects. So far, we know nothing, except for the fact that they are a biker gang. And because no one in Konoha has ever heard any kind of motorcycle during their attacks, it honestly makes things more difficult for us. **_

_How are you so sure that they're a biker gang, Yamato-san?_

_**The truth? It was left to us in a note after the first victim was killed. 'This is our first target in Konoha. If you wonder who we are, we are a biker gang. However, we are much more than that. Have fun.'**_

_Wow. That is incredible. Well, best of luck—_

The younger Uchiha turned the TV off and grunted.

His brother chuckled at the dismay Sasuke had just given off.

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke snapped. "I'm just slightly aggravated is all. I've been hearing gunshots every night so far, and everyday a new person is killed. Who the hell is their next target?!"

Itachi sighed "Only god knows, Sasuke."

There was a long silence, but it was obvious that the silence had a reason. It was full of thoughts and predictions. Confusion and aggravation. It was only broken when their mother, Mikoto, came into the room.

"Sasuke-chan? Itachi-chan? It's time to get ready for school."

"I'm all ready." Itachi said.

Mikoto giggled "Yes, well, I doubt Sasuke-chan would want to leave the house in his cute little pink duckie pajamas."

Her youngest son blushed a furious red and ran upstairs to change.

Itachi snorted, "That is not how a man dresses in his household."

Mikoto smiled at him. "I believe that it is better than wearing—"

Itachi's eyes widened. "Shut up, mom!"

-

x.x

-

Sasuke walked to school, his briefcase slung over his shoulder. Naruto had accompanied him a few blocks back. Suddenly, Sasuke wished that biker gang would shoot Naruto and that big mouth of his. Then, he regretted it. As much of a nuisance Naruto was, he was still his best friend, and it's wrong to wish your best friend to an early death, isn't it?

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Said person's eyes widened. That call followed by a throng of footsteps could only mean fangirls. Except this time, it wasn't accompanied by those loud footsteps. It was only the voice.

Ino was grinning as she appeared in front of Sasuke and the annoyed Naruto.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" Ino greeted. She glanced to the side, "Oh hey Naruto."

Naruto's mood lightened up a bit, "Finally! I am acknowledged!"

"Yeah, whatever." Ino brushed him off.

Naruto fell anime-style.

"Sasuke-kun, I wanted to introduce you to a new student! Her name is Sakura Haruno!" Ino announced "Sakura, introduce yourself."

Silence.

"Ehh? Sakura, where are you?"

Naruto man-giggled, "I didn't know you had an imaginary friend, Ino. Aren't we a little old for that?"

Ino scoffed, "You're the one that sleeps with a freaky Ronald McDonald plushie."

Naruto flushed.

"And besides, Sakura is not imaginary. There she is right there!" Ino pointed, grinning, "Oy! Sakura, we're over here!"

A girl with a head of short pink hair looked up and smiled shyly. She blushed when her eyes made contact with those of Sasuke Uchiha, who looked at her blankly, his mind processing something else.

"A-ano, Ino-chan? Umm, well, shouldn't we be heading to school? I think it's supposed to be starting in 10 minutes."

Ino waved it off, "It's fine, this'll only take 2 minutes."

"Sasuke-kun, this is Sakura!" Ino introduced the two, shoving Sakura up closer to Sasuke. She blushed like mad.

Sasuke glared at her, positive that she was just going to be another fangirl.

Sakura looked down, twiddling with her fingers "Umm, hi. I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Son of the great Namikaze Minato!" Naruto grinned, giving the frightened new girl his good guy pose.

Sakura bowed to him, "Pleased to meet Naruto-san."

"Just Naruto, please!" Naruto said cheerfully, blushing at her politeness.

Sakura nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." he told her, "Let's go Naruto."

Naruto agreed, "Well, see you later Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled sweetly, "Bye!"

As soon as they left, Ino giggled. "Isn't he the hottest thing?"

"Who? Sasuke-san?"

"Well, like no friggen duh! But listen Sakura, he is _mine, _not to be mean or anything. I hope you understand."

Sakura nodded, honestly, she had no interest in the Uchiha.

"I mean, you can like him and stuff. But just don't go doing anything intimate like those other freaks do."

She nodded again. "Understood."

-

Naruto was giggling, except this time it was feminine. "Isn't the new girl hot?" he asked his friend.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, muttering something incoherently.

But Naruto was too busy dreaming about erotic relations between the girl and himself, therefore he didn't notice the terrible insult Sasuke had just given him.

-

Kakashi-sensei had arrived about 20 minutes late for Math, as usual. When he did come, however, he was astounded at the amount of new kids in the classroom. "Who the hell are you people?" he demanded.

The new kids looked up at him, Sakura was the one that answered. "Uh, well, Yuki Academy, our school in the Snow has just recently been bombed. The surviving students, we, have been asked to transfer to another school far far away from there. They don't want us to be targeted again. So, about 1/5 of the survivors have moved to Hadou Academy, here. We're scattered every across the world, so yeah."

Kakashi pondered on this, "I haven't heard of any bombing in the snow." he mumbled.

Another girl answered on this. "It was in the more rural areas of the Snow. The government didn't really want anyone broadcasting it until the motives were solved."

Kakashi shrugged. "Ok then. Welcome to our class, introduce yourselves please."

"Saito, Tayuya." the girl that had just answered the previous question said. She had reddish pink hair and fierce looking brown eyes.

"Haruno, Sakura." she introduced herself. Sakura was sitting next to Tayuya. She answered in such a tone that would've made hell freeze over. Waking up from her thoughts, she blushed lightly. "Umm, gomen." she apologized, beating herself inwardly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the girl.

After a few more introductions, class began. Sasuke payed little attention because he was observing the new kids in the classroom. All of them acted so innocent, except for that Tayuya-girl of course, she was scary.

"Psst, teme." Naruto nudged his elbow. "Psssst!"

Sasuke glared annoyedly at Naruto, "What the hell do you want, dobe?"

"Ano-saaa...what's the answer to number three?"

Sasuke slapped Naruto on the back of his head, mumbling idiot. "Do it your own fzcking self."

Naruto whined "Uahh, but it's hard..."

Sasuke groaned, smashing his head against the table.

-

-

It was gym class. That time of the day that every, stinking, fangirl awaits. Especially if they were in an Uchiha's class. In this dreadful case, it was Sasuke. He groaned, smashing his head on his gym locker. He liked sports and all...but...

Dammit, those freakin' girls.

And now with even more girls entering the school from Snow, he became pissed. So he directed his anger at Naruto. "Moron. How long does it fzcking take you to put on a pair of shorts?!"

Naruto blushed. "Oy! No peeking!"

"What the fzck, dammit? Everyone knows you have the smallest—"

-

"Let's pick off on our martial arts today!" Gai exclaimed.

Umm, you know how I said that every fangirl awaits gym class? Well, that's sometimes, when they don't have the spandex wearing teacher who does the weirdest poses alive.

Like seriously.

Nobody wants to know what the hell you have (censored line).

"I see we have new students...ok, then! Here are the partners!" Gai said dramatically. "Tayuya with Naruto."

"NOOO!!!"

"Sakura with Sasuke."

Sasuke smacked his forehead. Sakura blushed lightly.

"Hinata with Ino. Gaara and Kin. Kiba with Shikamaru. Shino and Chouji..."

-

"Everyone have their partners?" Gai asked the class, looking around. "Remember, taijutsu ONLY. Alright. BEGIN!"

Sakura blushed faintly as she met Sasuke's gaze. "Get into position." he muttered out.

Sakura nodded, getting into a tai kwon do stance. She took a deep breath and looked Sasuke in the eye, her blush gone. Without any warning, Sakura lunged at Sasuke with frightening speed.

His eyes widened a fraction. _What the hell?!_

"Ano, listen, Sasuke-san." Sakura said as she aimed a punch at which he blocked. "I'm getting the vibe that you don't really like me."

Sasuke twisted her arm, listening to what she had to say. Sakura winced slightly, but as soon as the pain was gone, she flipped him over. The Uchiha landed on his feet, he flipped backwards.

"And truthfully, I don't see why." Sakura ran at him, swiping him off of his feet.

Sasuke grunted as he hit the floor. He rolled over and got back up, glaring at his little pink headed target.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked, grabbing his foot just as he kicked her. They both skidded backwards. Sakura twisted his foot and used her own to kick him in his stomach.

"You can tell me, you know."

Sasuke hacked a drop of blood. The girl had skills. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Now why would I tell a stranger anything?"

Sakura frowned, punching him in his chin. Sasuke took the hit hard, making im actually fly upwards a bit and fall back down. "Well, I believe that if it involves me, you should tell me!" Sakura snapped at him. She was getting upset, from what he could see.

Sasuke grunted and kicked her on the side. He followed that attack with a series of punches and kicks, all of which the girl took. But even though she fell every time. She always got back up, almost as if it didn't affect her. If she was as stoic as his brother, Sasuke would actually believe that she didn't feel anything.

"Sasuke-san. You didn't answer me."

He snorted. "I feel no need to oblige."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine" she pouted "Then get ready for the real fight."

Sasuke stared at this girl confused. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Hm." a voice said from behind him. It whispered in his ear. "I'm over here."

-

To make it concise, Sasuke got a major ass-whooping from Sakura. The only thing that made the both of them stop fighting was Gai, who dismissed them. Sasuke glared holes at the side of Sakura's head. She bit her lip and apologized for getting angry.

It made Sasuke feel guilty.

And so he actually apologized as well.

Which made Naruto begin laughing and hugging Sakura like mad.

Because Sasuke has never apologized to anyone externally.

"I LOVE YOU, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto would cry out. "YOU'RE MY HERO!"

And Sakura would get this worried look on her face and just smile.

Ino laughed her ass off with Tayuya.

"Sakura, Tayuya, I think it's time to introduce both of you to the rest of our little group!" Ino said proudly. She led the both of them to their seats at lunch. A variety of odd looking people were sitting there...oddly.

"Sakura, Tayuya, these people are, Hinata."

A shy raven haired girl waved meekly at the both of them.

"This is Kiba and that's Shino." Ino pointed at a boy with two red fanged shaped tattoos, and another boy who looked all silent and mysterious.

"This is Chouji and that is Shikamaru." A chubby boy eating potato chips nodded at them. And a boy with spiky hair tied into a ponytail waved lazily.

"And this is Gaara!" A redhead with 'LOVE' tattooed on his forehead looked up at them, "It's you."

Tayuya smirked and Sakura winked at him. They seemed to have a conversation with their thoughts, for there was a long silence...which Ino broke.

"You guys know eachother?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, Gaara is a very good friend of ours...when he wants to be."

Gaara 'hn'ed, staring at Tayuya blankly. She stared back at him.

Ino sweatdropped. _Inner convo, maybe? _She shook her head. "Anyways, I have an idea! We should all go hang out tonight! You know, some time to get to know eachother."

Tayuya glanced at Sakura.

Sakura laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I can't go out during school days. Maybe Saturday?"

"I can come, my parents won't worry." Tayuya shrugged.

"Alright then, we'll have one today and on Saturday, if it's okay with you guys."

"Ano, Ino-chan?" Hinata spoke up, "I'm going to have to ask father."

"Ok."

"I have a thing. I'll be late." Gaara said quietly.

"That's fine. Anything else?" Ino asked.

Nope. Nada.

"Let's meet up at Marjorie's at 6? Umm, Gaara you can call us."

"Alright. It's set then right?"

Everyone nodded.

Sasuke looked down at the floor. _If I go out, maybe I can catch one of them._

-

**END**

-

That's all for now. I know it's not that good, but it'll hopefully get better.

Please review, I need comments. The second one will probably be out later today. THANK YOUSE!


End file.
